


Accurate

by Capsicle2013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Tony Stark, Boyfriends, Coming Untouched, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fingerfucking, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Porn, Sexy Times, Shy Steve Rogers, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony is curious about Steve's fingering abilities, Top Steve Rogers, Virgin Steve Rogers, aren't we all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Steve claimed all of his fingering was accurate. Tony wants to find out how true that really is.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 234





	Accurate

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt to get better at smut. It's something I still struggle with, but practice makes perfect and this is me practicing. It's inspired by that interview Chris did for Before We Go where he joked about all of his fingering being accurate. I of course had to write something with Stony and here it is! Hope you all enjoy!

“All of my fingering is accurate.” Steve’s declaration had been both random and surprising. Tony honestly had no idea what to make of his boyfriend’s words.

“What?” Tony finds himself asking. Their relationship was still fairly new and they had yet to reach third base, let alone a home run, but to hear his virgin boyfriend claim he could finger accurately caught Tony off guard.

Steve looks up from his sketchbook, brows drawing together in a frown. “What did I say?”

“That your fingering…” Tony trails off when it quickly dawns on him what his boyfriend truly meant. “Oh, you mean with your sketching.”

Steve is still frowning. Even when he’s confused the man looks adorable. “Yeah? What did you think I meant?”

“Forget it,” Tony quickly waves him off and he directs his attention back to the tablet in his lap. Steve is still staring and Tony has to fight the urge to look up to meet his blue gaze.

“Okay,” Steve finally says.

That conversation never makes a second appearance, though truthfully Tony wants it to. Ever since Steve had said those words, they were all Tony could think about. Though Steve wasn’t referring to what Tony’s dirty mind likes to believe, it still got the genius curious.

How accurate was his boyfriend’s fingering? He needed to find out.

It’s not easy to sneak away from the rest of the team, and for a moment Tony starts to miss his playboy days. It was easier back then to sneak away with his dates. He couldn’t say that now. Steve wasn’t easy to hide.

The opportunity to test out Steve’s accuracy makes itself known one afternoon during a briefing session. The team as always has gathered into the conference room, and though Tony should be paying attention to what’s being said, all he can focus on is the blond sitting beside him.

Steve is too engrossed in their current assignment to pay Tony any mind, and honestly that’s fine. Tony was trying to be discreet here. Well, trying and failing. The looks Natasha is sending him from across the table has Tony shifting uncomfortably, but he would be lying to himself if he said it was her knowing stare that had him flushing.

Not that the look she is currently giving him isn’t uncomfortable, but being so close to Steve and having all the dirty thoughts rattling around his brain is really what makes him shift. He’s growing hard just thinking about what he wants his boyfriend to do to him.

His throat is getting dry and he clears his throat once, immediately regretting drawing any attention to himself when Fury pauses mid sentence and sends him a warning look. It’s not just Fury and a few of his teammates he’s captured the attention of, Steve is looking up from where he’s been taking notes and sends Tony a smile. And God is that smile to die for.

Tony quickly looks away, knowing if he continues to stare he’ll blow his cover for sure. He can feel Steve’s burning gaze lingering, and it makes him flush even harder. Tony rarely got flustered, but put him beside Captain America and he’d be turning the same red color as one of his suits.

Steve is looking away and Tony sneaks a peek in his direction, eyes immediately transfixed on the long fingers that are currently scribbling notes. Tony swallows the lump in his throat and shifts again. His jeans have gotten tighter just imagining what those fingers were capable of doing.

It shouldn’t be this difficult. Sitting through briefings had never been this much of a struggle in the past, but maybe it was because back then Tony wasn’t thinking about Steve the way he was now. Back before they had just started out and we’re trying to grasp the idea of becoming a team, Tony could sit through their briefings without any problems. Steve hadn’t been much of a distraction back then. Annoying sure, but Tony never thought about him the way he was now.

Over time his thoughts on Steve changed, just like his ideas of joining a team of unlikely people to avenge the world. Turns out his irritation and snarky attitude toward the super soldier was just his way of flirting. Who knew.

Just taking a stroll down memory lane doesn’t seem to ease the ache. It’s like an itch he can’t scratch. Tony shifts in his seat again, hissing from the friction the material of his jeans provides against his sensitive cock. The sharp intake of air goes unnoticed by everyone, all except for one.

Tony can feel Steve’s eyes on him again and he does everything he can not to turn toward his boyfriend. A soft nudge of Steve’s foot under the table makes Tony jump slightly from the contact. He’s starting to regret sitting beside Steve.

He wants to tell Steve that if he’s going to touch him, then he better use something other than his foot. But he keeps those words to himself. At least for now.

The rest of the briefing passes by in a blur. It’s easy to tune out Fury’s voice when Tony has Steve to distract him. He hates himself for letting his boyfriend get the best of them. He blames it on the fact that they haven’t had sex yet.

Just thinking about Steve pounding him into the table ignites that flame deep in his belly. He grows harder at the image of Steve towering over him and putting those magic fingers of his to work.

The meeting needs to be over now. Tony can’t take another second of sitting next to his boyfriend and not being able to touch him or be touched by him. He’s had no problem in the past showing any PDA, and bless both Happy and Pepper for putting up with it. But it was different now. He couldn’t just grip Steve by the collar and pull him in for a tongue battling kiss. At least not in a room full of Fury and his fellow Avengers. Tony had some self control. But that bit he did have was starting to diminish

His previous wish is granted when Fury finishes up and the rest of the team is rising to their feet. Fury leaves first with Maria, then Clint and Bruce are following after. Natasha takes her time departing with everyone else, making sure to give Tony a wink on her way out.

Tony flushes and pretends to find something interesting on the floor. He hears her leave and when he’s sure it’s just him and Steve left in the room, he makes his move.

“That went well,” he starts off causal, even though internally he wants nothing more than to quit beating around the bush and have Steve bend him over the table. “Kinda zoned out on that last bit. Good thing you were taking notes.”

Tony’s eyes skim over the notebook and straight to the fingers he hadn’t stopped thinking about. It’s not until those fingers are shutting the book closed does Tony snap out of it and focus on the rest of Steve. Big mistake that was.

The gray t-shirt he has on is way too tight and Tony wonders how in the hell the man even managed to squeeze himself into it. The fabric looks like it’s going to burst whenever Steve moves, but maybe that was his intention. At least that’s what Tony was hoping for.

Steve is clearing his throat and Tony snaps his head up, connecting his eyes with blue ones. The pink hue over Steve’s face is obvious that Tony’s not so discreet staring has affected him.

“I didn’t exactly take notes,” Steve admits, blushing even harder now at his confession. Or maybe it was because Tony was still staring. “I kinda like to doodle during these things. It’s stupid I know.”

“I wouldn’t go as far as saying it’s stupid. You’re just improving your fingering.”

Steve’s face has grown even redder now. Maybe he's starting to realize exactly what Tony is getting at. “Don’t think doodling is going to improve anything.”

Tony smirks because yes, Steve is getting the hint.

“What did you have in mind?” Tony asks, coming a little closer until their bodies are practically touching. The brief contact sends a jolt of electricity through Tony; it’s an effect he always gets whenever Steve touches him. When the answer to his question lingers up in the air, Tony throws out another one. “Are you gonna show me or just stand there, Cap?”

“Tony-” And now Steve’s blushing even harder. He’s fighting with himself, torn between following through with what Tony wants and the consequences that will surely arise if he were to give in. Blue eyes are flickering in the direction of the door, and it becomes clear Steve isn’t going to show Tony just how skilled in the fingering department he really is.

“You don’t have to-” Tony starts, only to pause when Steve’s gaze quickly shifts back over to him, and that’s when he notices how dark Steve’s eyes have gotten. “Or it’s still on the table.”

His hints about being thrown on the table behind them isn’t very subtle, and it becomes apparent that Steve is picking up on those hints as well when his eyes shift toward the table Tony is referring to.

“What if someone-”

“They won’t,” Tony assures, and he lets his fingers skirt across Steve’s broad shoulders, tracing down until he’s touching firm arms. Brown eyes flicker up, catching sight of just how much the simple touches are affecting his boyfriend. “But if you don’t want to-”

His words are swallowed up by the rough kiss Steve plants on his lips. It catches Tony off guard, but that doesn’t stop the moan he makes when he’s finally rewarded with a kiss. As much as he enjoys Steve taking control, this opportunity was not about to be wasted and he quickly gains control of the kiss, using his fingers to pull Steve even closer, allowing Steve to feel his growing arousal.

Tony purposely rubs himself against Steve’s thigh, the movement eliciting a moan from Steve’s parted lips. “Tony,” Steve breathes out, a hint of a moan. He reaches down to cup the bulge that’s pressed up against him, making Tony hiss from the added friction.

Their lips are meeting again and Tony grips the front of Steve’s shirt, tugging him forward and leading him toward the the long table. Steve does the rest, lifting Tony up like he weighs nothing and placing him down on the table.

“Is this what you wanted?” Steve asks, while he leans down to pepper kisses along Tony’s jaw. He slips his hand between them, rubbing Tony through the denim material, tracing the outline of his cock and giving it a squeeze. Tony gasps, hips bucking up into Steve’s hand.

“Fuck,” Tony moans, back arching slightly off the table when Steve continues to rub him through his jeans. He’s been on the edge all afternoon and coming in his pants was not how envisioned this scene playing out. Slipping one hand down, he wraps his fingers around Steve’s wrist, and blue eyes are darting up to meet his. “I don’t...I had something else in mind.”

Tony doesn’t wait for Steve to catch the hint this time and he pops the button of his jeans open. Long fingers are still hovering nearby, waiting until they get another turn to touch. Steve quickly grows impatient and he pushes Tony’s hands away, tugging the zipper down and reaching inside to cup Tony through the thin material of his underwear.

“Off-take them off,” Tony orders, lifting his hips slightly to assist Steve with removing the article of clothing. He suddenly wishes he had worn a pair of his dress slacks; the material was soft enough that Steve could have probably ripped it from his body in a matter of seconds. That’s another theory he’s willing to try. Perhaps another time.

Steve doesn’t waste anymore time and he yanks the jeans down Tony’s legs, ready to throw them in some random corner of the room, but then Tony is stopping him.

“Pocket. I brought a little…” Tony suddenly becomes the nervous one. By now Steve should be used to his crazy antics and the surprises under his sleeves, but when Steve reaches into the back pocket of Tony’s jeans and retrieves a small bottle of lube, his face is growing crimson again. “I was just prepared,” Tony answers his boyfriend’s silent question.

“You were planning this?” Steve raises a questioning brow.

“Well, ever since you brought up how accurate your fingering was…”

“Tony, I didn’t mean-wait, is this a test?”

“Yeah. Just think of this as a little experiment.”

Steve frowns. “I don’t like your experiments.”

Tony smirks. “You’ll like this one,” he says, then he’s tugging Steve close and crashing their lips together in another bruising kiss.

Steve growls into the kiss, the animalistic sounds he makes sending shivers through Tony’s body. They’ve made out and fooled around a few times, but he’s never seen Steve like this. It was turning him on even more than he thought possible.

“Hurry up, Cap,” Tony says when he breaks away, and he grips the waistband of his underwear and drags them down his legs. Steve ignores the order, too entranced by Tony’s half-naked form to fully comprehend anything being said to him. He reaches out with one large hand, wrapping his fingers around Tony’s cock, tugging on the hard flesh.

The feeling of having Steve finally touching him is too much, and a moan slips past Tony’s lips. His eyes fluttered shut and his head tilted back. It’s tempting to let Steve jerk him off, but then he’s reminded of their little experiment and he shoves Steve’s hand away.

“I want you in me.” Tony is blunt and straight to the point. They didn’t have time to play any games.

“But we haven’t-Tony…” Steve trips over his own words, his face somehow managing to get even redder.

“Finger me. Show me how good you are at it.”

When Steve refuses to follow through with Tony’s request, Tony spreads his legs invitingly, giving Steve the perfect view of his tight hole.

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve says, his words breathless at the captivating sight. There’s no more hesitation and he works quickly to get the bottle of lube open and poured over his fingers.

The first touch of Steve’s slicked finger against his rim sends jolts of electricity coursing through Tony’s body. He can still sense Steve’s hesitation; the tip of his finger has done nothing but tease around his rim, and Tony has to buck his hips to urge him further.

“Fuck,” Tony moans, back arching when Steve is pushing the rest of his finger inside. The initial burn has him tensing around the intruding digit, but then Steve is using his other hand to rub soothing circles along his hip.

“I got you,” Steve assures, voice rough from his arousal. Tony can only nod, losing his ability to create words when Steve starts to slowly drag that same finger out, then push it back in.

The burning begins to fade, and in its place, a pleasure Tony has never experienced before. With hooded eyes Tony watches as Steve works in another finger, eliciting a moan from his boyfriend’s reddened lips. The soft moans spilling from Tony’s lips only edges Steve on and he picks up the pace of his fingers, searching for that spot that he knows will drive Tony wild.

Long fingers are brushing against something inside of him, causing Tony’s hips to stutter and a gasp to slip past his lips. Steve can’t help but smirk to himself, and he continues to rub along that sensitive spot. “Feel good?” His eyes flicker up, watching as Tony’s eyes flutter and his mouth parts, making more of those delicious sounds.

Tony tries to supply a response, but he’s unable to form anything coherent. His fingers are digging into the hard surface beneath him, struggling to find purchase. Steve has increased the pace, the sound of his wet fingers thrusting in and out of Tony’s hole filling the room.

He’s getting close, the fire in his belly is growing hotter with each thrust from Steve’s fingers. He tries to reach for his leaking cock, only for Steve to smack his hand away. “I want you to cum like this,” Steve says, though it sounds more like an order.

“Steve, please!” Tony begs, finally finding his voice. The begging doesn’t go ignored, and Steve is pumping his fingers faster, intent on getting Tony off on just his fingers alone.

Tony’s hands are flying up, bringing Steve closer until their lips are brushing against each other’s. All of the pleasurable noises Tony makes are easily swallowed up by Steve’s mouth. His orgasm is creeping up on him; he needs a little more to bring him over the edge.

Steve must know that he’s getting close, because he’s thrusting his fingers faster and harder, making sure to hit that spot inside Tony every time. The build up of pleasure is too much; he’s going to explode.

“Steve!” Tony cries suddenly, back arching off the table and his vision whites out. Ropes of hot cum shoot from his untouched cock, splattering against his stomach and chest. Steve fucks him through it, a satisfied expression breaking across his face when he takes in the blissful one on Tony’s.

Steve carefully removes his fingers and wipes them clean along his jeans. He studies Tony closely, watching the way his chest rises and falls; the way his face relaxes and any signs of tension are no longer visible.

“Tony?” Steve calls out his name softly, using one hand to reach out and stroke along his hip. Tony jerks from the contact, eyes shooting open and locking with blue ones. “How was that?” Steve asks.

“Fuck,” The word comes out slightly breathless.

“That good, huh?”

“I was right.” Tony props himself on his elbows. “Your fingering is accurate. Or I guess you were right.”

“I wouldn’t say-”

“Ah,” Tony interrupts. “Don’t try and be modest. You made me cum without even touching my fucking cock! Those fingers of yours are fucking magical.”

And there it is again, the pink hue returns to Steve’s face.

“Damn, baby,” Tony runs a hand through his hair. “I thought you told me you were a virgin.”

“Well, with some things yeah,” Steve says. “I still haven't…”

Tony smirks, another idea popping into his head. “We’re gonna fix that.”


End file.
